The present invention relates to a packaging and applicator device for applying a substance, the device comprising an applicator and a reservoir containing the substance to be applied, the applicator being movable relative to the reservoir between an extended position and a retracted position. Numerous devices of this type are known.
European patent EP 0 630 597 B1 describes a device in which the applicator is carried by a support that may be displaced relative to the reservoir by a ferrule that is capable of turning relative to the reservoir, and that co-operates with the support so that while the ferrule is being turned, said support is axially displaced relative to the reservoir. In that known device, the support is hollow, thereby enabling the substance contained in the reservoir to reach the applicator. A closure member that is stationary relative to the reservoir enables the support to be closed while the applicator is in its retracted position. Such a device presents a relatively complex structure.
French patent 1 555 567 discloses a device in which the applicator may be displaced relative to the reservoir by a slider. U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,993 describes a rather similar device in which the applicator is displaced relative to the reservoir by attraction between two magnets carried by the support of the applicator and the reservoir, respectively.
French patent 1 070 029 describes a device in which the applicator is carried by a support which co-operates with the reservoir by screw engagement. The reservoir includes an opening through which the applicator passes. At an end remote from said opening, the support is connected to a ferrule enabling the support to be turned relative to the reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,529 describes a device that is rather similar to the device of French patent 1 070 029. With that device, a risk exists of excess substance flowing out after removing the closure cap that closes the reservoir orifice through which the applicator passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,637 describes a device in which the reservoir is formed by a cartridge that may be displaced, together with the applicator, in a structure for receiving the cartridge, and including a ferrule that may be turned so as to displace the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,758 describes a device in which the support of the applicator is hollow, and co-operates with a rotary ferrule by screw engagement. The applicator is made of foam.